Adopted?
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: May Maple. 16, in high school. Drew Hayden. 17, also in high school. "I want you to call me dad or daddy." Adopted? Rated T for kissing and mild language later on.
1. prolouge

**Hello! I thought it would be cool to make a bully-turned-good kinda story with contest, to show my appreciation! So, yeah~!**

* * *

I wake up every morning at 4:30 so I can clean the house. We live on a three story building plus a garage filled with very expensive cars. Mother expects the whole house to be cleaned by the time she gets home or brother gets to beat me. Then, after, she beats me personally.

I finished the first 2 floors by 5:45 and make my way to the final floor. I clean everything in sight and make my way to the garage by 6:00. Mother should wake up at 8:00, so I have plenty of time after cleaning if I go by schedule. I clean the first 2 cars when I hear a scream upstairs. Oh no. Mother. I run upstairs when I see mother screaming her lungs out.

"What's wrong, mother?" I ask.

"There is a _speck_ of _dust_ of my 3 million dollar vase! Clean it up!" She yells.

I walk to the vase and blow the speck off, when the vase wobbles, falls over, and brakes. Mother smacks me. I stagger back to the couch and fall over. Mother towers over me as she hits, kicks, and punches me when a knock comes on the door. Oh, thank the lord!

I open the door and see a young man my age. "Drew?!"

I shrink down in fear as he steps in my house. Richest boy in school, absolutely terrifying bully, and a female-magnet.

"Miss Maple?" Drew asks as he comes in wearing a white suit and black shiny shoes. "I'd like to come to propose a deal."

"What deal, Mr. Hayden?" She asks, batting her eyes. He even attracts my old mother!

"I'd like to buy your daughter."

* * *

** This is just the prologue! Not the end!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I really felt like updating this!**

* * *

"I'd like to buy your daughter."

We both stared at him in shock. _Drew Hayden _actually _wants _to buy _me_?

"Well, for how much? She _is _a good maid…" Mother snickered.

"3.5 Million dollars." Drew said.

"Dear Lord! This piece of crap for 3.5 MILLION DOLLARS! You have a deal, Mr. Hayden!" She says, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Great. May, come with me." He says, grabbing my hand and taking me out the door.

"I don't want to go with _you!" _I say, snatching my hand away. "I'd rather run away!"

"Listen, just hear me out." He says as we get into his car and go to his home. "Be good. I'll be back in an hour to explain everything."

"Ok…" I say, stepping inside his house.

"Good day, Ojo-sama." The maids say in unison as I enter the house. "We will guide you to your room."

I follow the maids to a room decorated with red everything. The closet was filled with different, cute clothes. The bed was a beautiful shade of red and everything was so cute!

"I hate to ask, but do you guys know why Drew, um, _bought _me from my mother?" I ask, twiddling my fingers behind my back.

One maid smiled as she held a finger up to her mouth and said, "That's for the young master to say."

I huffed and flopped on the bed. Lifting one eye up to look around, I saw that the clothes were…a bit _much._

"Does Drew have some kind of fetish?" I got up and turned around to look at the maids.

"In fact, the young master does! But, that is also for the young master to say!" The maid sing-songed.

"WHY won't you tell ME?!" I whined, getting up and turning around to face the maid.

"Because! She said no-"One maid stepped up and started to talk. One maid shushed her as she turned to me and said, "You're just lucky."

The nice maid's eyes almost looking like a creepy demon woman…

A click! Was heard in the house and the maids scurried to the door. I heard, "Welcome back, Ojo-sama! Miss May is waiting in her room."

Next, I heard his footsteps as he shuffled over to my room, wearing…um, very little? Just a t-shirt and boxers…And those eyes…no matter how many times I've seen his eyes glaring into mine so many times, but this time is different. Like a kind of tender way…

"May…it's time to explain why I bought you." He said, sitting next to me. "I-I um…never mind!"

He got up and stomped out of the room.

"Drew, wait! You promised you'd tell!" I yelled after him like this was some sappy love movie.

"I can't." He said simply as he walked out of my room and closed the door.

"UGH! Forget you, Drew! Screw you! Hey, that rhymed—never mind! Still, screw you!" I yelled after him, shaking my fist in some sort of circular movement.

I looked down and noticed a small rectangular piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up and turn it around. It showed me with crutches and bandaging around my right foot with my mother standing behind me. There was a boy standing next to me, helping support me and a man behind him. Come to think of it, this boy looks a lot like…

"Drew?!" I yell in shock. Everyone in the picture was smiling…Hey, I lived with him then! Mom was dating the man behind Drew…Actually, after we moved from Slateport, Mom started abusing me…Now it's all fitting together! After the man behind Drew dumped Mom she started abusing me to be rid of the pain and-

"Give me that!" Drew snatched the picture away from me.

"That's us, isn't it?" I ask, smiling.

"No, It's not. I'm not ready to explain." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"UGH, I hate you, Drew!" I yell after him. "Forget you!"

I turn to the window and sigh.

"Will I ever find out what Drew's hiding from me?"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I tried my best to make it longer...maybe I just need to slow things down...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hallo! I'm SUUUUUUPER sorry the chappies are so short! I promise, this one will be normal (or beyond) if I can do it or not!**

* * *

Drew's POV

I groan as the sun shines directly on my face and I stumble out of bed. Now I'm hearing her voice waking me up with her singing! Goddammit, I miss her so much…

I brush my teeth and step into the shower, and once again, hear a sweet voice singing…Ah, just like hers… I hum along to the song, I believe it was called "When I'm Gone"?

"_CRAP! I'M LATE!" _ I thought as I ran out of the shower. I randomly pick a suit out of the closet, god they all look the same so who cares?!

I rush to May's room and she's wrapped in only a _towel _and she was singing as she brushed her hair. She blushed as she got up, ran to me and gave me a nasty roundhouse kick to the face…I fall backwards and hit my head against the hard part of the bed…Shit, the world is spinning…

* * *

May's POV

Drew walks in when I was brushing my hair. Damn that guy's gonna die before he loses his virginity! I get up, run over to him, and gave him a strong roundhouse kick to the face. He stumbles back and hits his head against the hard part of the bed…Shoot, now I've done it…

The maids run in and pick him up. They run out the room and I follow them. They run to an elevator and one of them turns to me.

"I'm so sorry, Ojo-Sama, this is one place you _cannot _and _will not _enter. Please don't follow us." She says and turns into the elevator.

Now _this _sparks my curiosity! Once I know the maids are out of ear-shot, I enter Drew's contest ID number…Now, don't get me wrong! It's not like I stalk him or anything! I only know it because when we accidentally switched ID cards at a contest, I was staring at his to figure out what to do with it! Obviously, that works and I step into the elevator.

Slowly, I travel down. The elevator is decorated with pictures of a girl that looks very much like me…Why am I hearing giggling? What's happening?!

The whole world starts spinning, I'm dizzy, and I faint.

Once again, Drew's POV (jus cuz I don't wanna do maid's POV)

I slowly open my eyes and look around. I'm in my lab, aren't I?

I sit up as one of the maids come running towards me.

"Ojo-Sama! We were so worried!" she says as she hugs me.

I look around again and see all the models of _her._ Some are in tanks filled with turquoise water and some are being tested by the maids. They all look, feel, talk, and have the same personality as _her._ I know because before she died, I somehow got some of her DNA. I can't believe her younger sister is here right now…I was so surprised when I found that out…All the researching…I almost _freaked_ when I found out.

"_The girl I had been bullying for 5 years is my love's sister?!" _I thought. _"Oh, how am I gonna explain this to May?!"_

"How is Project Amy going?" I ask. "Is everything good?"

"Yes, Drew-sama. Everything is perfect." Saukara-san says as she walks up to me and gently grabs my chin for me to look at her. She gently kisses me and walks back to her duties with her long blonde hair swinging behind her.

"Great." I sigh, as I get up from the lab table.

I walk over to the elevator and press the button. The door opens and I see May on the floor?! Oh, SHIT!

"Why is May on the floor?!" I yell to the maids.

"Honestly, Ojo-sama, we didn't know!" 3 maids say in unison.

"How did she know the password?!" Saukara-san panics.

"Probably when we switched ID cards." I groaned, picking up May. Her towel hung loosely and soon _fell off, _revealing her, um, _womanly parts?_

I blush madly as I stare at her and, oh god I feel so weird saying this, but her body.

May slowly opens her eyes and says, "Oh Drew I missed you so much!"

My heart beats fast.

_Really fast._

_She sounds just like Amy._

* * *

May's POV (a.k.a. Amy's POV)

I can't believe this is happening! I finally get to see Drew again! I open my eyes and look down. I see my body totally squishing up against Drew's.

"Hey, Drew," I say. "Did we just have sex?"

His face turns an unhealthy red and shakes his head no.

"Aw, ok…" I pout. "The how 'bout we?"

"Y-you know that you're not in your body right n-now, right?" He panics.

"Oh, I'm not? Oh well! Too bad!" I say.

"You're in your sister's body right now!" He shouts.

"Oh, I am?" I say, getting up and looking in the mirror. "Oh yeah I aaaaam!"

Drew's clearly staring at me right now…since when did my sister have _this _big of a rack?!

**(Quick author's note! Amy=her, so it's not confusing. U know, just in case. I want u guys to know, Amy will be showing up a few times in this story basically to push May forward. Plus, Amy's quite the pervert~!)**

"Drewykins, do you like May?" I ask him.

"Well, yeah, she's nice-"He starts.

"Cut the crap, Drew! I know you've been bullying her! Do you know her at all? She's cut her wrists, she's attempted to commit _suicide 3 times, _she's cried herself to sleep every night, that's not all, I just don't want to embarrass her! Plus, on top of her bullying, she's had to deal with our abusive _mother! _What's wrong with you?! (Sister over-protective mode!)

"Look, I-I'm really sorry-"he once again starts.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You have to apologize to May in some way! I'll be watching from heaven!" I yell. "May's gonna faint again when I leave, so catch her."

He walks up to me and waits. I hold up my hand and open the gateway to heaven.

"I swear, is you hurt her again I _will_ not hesitate to take your life!" I tell him as I float up from May's body. "Too-ta-loo!"

* * *

Real May's POV (like the actual May)

I wake up back on my bed. Was that all a dream? I look under the covers and see that I'm changed. Wait, who changed me?! I storm out of my room and yell, "Who changed me?!"

"Oh, one of the maids did." Drew says.

"_He's lying. He changed you." _A voice in my head tells me.

"Drew, you're lying. You changed me." I said, slowly stepping down the steps.

"N-no I didn't." He says as his face turns a deep red.

"Whatever. Besides, what's with the elevator?" I ask. "And why did I hear giggling?!"

"1, I cannot tell you 'what's with the elevator' and 2, I didn't make the giggles you heard. It must've been Amy- a-a marvelous ghost!" He said.

"Who's Amy?" I ask.

"You don't' know?" He asks.

"No."

"Then you best not." He says, getting up from the couch and coming up the stairs.

"UGH! Then tell me why you bought me!" I yell.

"Amy." He simply says as he walks past me and to his room.

"That's not fair, Drew and I hate you-hey, that also rhymed-never mind! Tell me who Amy is!" I yell after him.

"Later." He says as he walks into his room.

* * *

**I know the "gate to heaven" was kinda cheesy but it's like 12:30 in the morning and I'm tired. Anyway, This was a bit longer but not as long as I'd like it to be. :( I'll make it up to u guys somehow.**

**Profile: May Hayden (previously Maple)**

**age: 16**

**motto: "everything will get better, just you wait"**

**family: mother Caroline, brother Max, and sister Amy (it was just revealed that May is related to _her _or otherwise known as Amy.)**

**Job/occupation: Coordinator**

**Fav pastime: skitty 3**

**extras?: She really wants to beat Drew till shit comes out (me: ewwww, nasty! May: don't judge!)**

**xX Shining Diamond Xx, logging off!**


	4. Chapter 3

**HOLY SHIZ I HAVEN'T BEEN ON SINCE APRIL AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MARCH IM SORRY D:**

* * *

May's POV

Drew is such a jerk! He promised he would tell me, but he doesn't have the guts to. I have to find out what...first of all, who was the girl in the picture? She looked just like me...

I take a look around my room and see a red laptop on the table._ Perfect._

I sprint to the table and open it. Shoot, I need a password...Drew's contest ID number! I type in the password and look up, "Amy Maple..."

Soon, over a million results come up about a shooting of worlds #1 contester in contests, Amy Maple...so she is my sister? Drew hates me, why would he want me? I couldn't possibly replace Amy...

_Stop talking like that! We are pretty much the same person! _Another voice in my head says. _Oh yeah, I'm Amy._

"Stop it brain." I say, knocking it lightly. "I shouldn't be thinking like that."

_It's not your brain, silly...!_

"Shuuuuuut uuuuuuup, braiiiiiin!" I say, hitting it slightly harder.

_Stop that, Maymay, it hurts...!_ The voice said again. _I'm in your head, accept that already...!_

"May...may? That sounds familiar..." I say, holding my head. "Think, May, think..."

*Flashback*

_"Maymay? Maymay!" A girlish voice yells from the other side of what seems to be an endless meadow._

_"Amy?" I say, turning around to face a girl with Auburn hair and green eyes._

_"Yes! Amy!" She squeals, hugging me. I realize I have crutches tucked under my arms. "You remember me!"_

_Amy looked about 7 or 8, had hugged me. She is so pretty...!_

_"What happened?" I asked with a monotone voice._

_"We were having a battle and one o-of my attacks accidentally hit you..." She says as her eyes start watering._

_I know I have a worried look on my face as I put my hands on her shoulder. "Want to try my crutches?"_

_"Yes!"_

*End of Flashback*

"So I let her try my crutches...but what happened?" I ask myself.

"Ojo-sama! Your dinner is ready! Please come down when you have finished!" One of the maids say.

I shut down the computer, so Drew won't find out about my searching. But who would shoot such a wonderful person? I need to know...

"Coming!" I yell, getting up from the computer table.

* * *

Drew's POV

It is so hard not to tell the truth to May...no matter how bad I want to tell her, she will be devistated...and I don't want that for her. I just hope I can keep quiet for a little while. What's making this so hard is that she is so suspicious, and she already has seen my lab...I can't reveal anymore to her.

"Drew-sama? Dinner is ready and May-sama is already downstairs." One of my maids called...what was her name? Urshana or something like that?

"Thank you, Urshana."

"Ursula, and your welcome Drew-sama."

I stepped into the dining room and sat on the chair farthest from May.

"Drew, you idiot! Tell me who Amy is!" she shouted, stomping over to me. "Or I'll...or I'll run away!"

I stared at her in shock for a few seconds before realizing she would never do that.

"Fine, then I will." She sneered, running up to her room.

Shoot, was she really going to do that?

I chased after her but she had locked her door. Spare key, something that is always helpful.

"May," I said, entering her room, where there was the red suitcase I had bought her stuffed with a variety of clothes. "Come out. I wish to speak with you."

"Im in the bathroom! Don't you dare come in here!"

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior and glanced at the slightly opened Mac book laptop. I made sure May wasn't going to come out before swiftly opening it.

_Amy Maple _was typed into the search bar and over a million results had appeared. There were pictures of her holding her trophy's and pictures of herself and of us.

Before she died.

I had sworn I would never move on. But...I see her in May and that doesn't help with not moving on. I want to embrace May and let her know everything, but I couldn't. It would defeat the whole purpose of studying her and ruin my plans.

In the lab I was trying to recreate Amy, but so far nothing was going my way so I...bought May.

"What are you doing on my computer?!" May shouted, stomping over.

"Technically, its my computer but-"

"You know what, if you can't respect my property and my curiosity then I am leaving, no questions asked." She growled, slamming closed the screen onto my fingers as I silently scream in pain.

"B-but-"

"Bye, Drew." May sighed, pulling the bag off her bed and rolling it behind her. "Thanks for the best day of my life, after Amy died."

* * *

**Well yay! Short chapter but at least I updated! I'm in 8th grade so I don't have much time anymore but I am working on it so be proud of me!**

**xX_Shining_Diamond_Xx, signing off!**


End file.
